Haruhi journey though the Decade Revised
by huytran214
Summary: A rewritten of my Decade fic. Haruhi and Kyon has to travel between worlds to go back to their own. Read their journey. Edit: I may have to abandon this fic so I will leave this idea for adoption. If you guy think that you can make it better, please try.
1. Beginning

A battlefield. That's where is she standing upon. A wasteland filled with countless bodies. All wearing armour. She recognized them. They are Kamen Rider. Bringers of justice. Saviors of mankind. Defenders of the weak. Heroes. She had seen them before. It was in a kid show. To her, they are work of fiction. Something used to inspire kids to be good. To entertain them. But right now, they are real. They are right in front of eyes. They are dead. Hundreds of them lay there without life. A child's worst nightmare.

Looking up to the sky, she can see a red and a black dragons roaring. A white and a green trains flying, firing their weapons. She can also see a castle. It has wings on it sides and a dragon neck and head in the front. There are two persons on it. They are wearing bat and dragon based armour. She recognized them. Kamen Rider Kiva and Kamen Rider Ryuki. They are preparing to battle. On the ground, there are sound of motorbikes. There also sounds of footstep. Many people are moving. Charging into something. One of the riders is riding a black and yellow walker-type Mech. He made it fired it's missiles. They all are fighting against someone. But who?

She got her answer soon enough. In the distance, there is a man. He's wearing a gold, black and silver armour with blood sprayed on it. His blue eyes look at the Riders with hatred. In his hand is a sword. There are blood on it. He walked toward the battlefield without fear. His presence is like a beast. She can feel the killing intent coming from him. To her, he's a nightmare comes true. A walking apocalypse. A creature of end times.

"DECADE!"

A voice. Her voice. But she didn't speak. Turning her head around, she can see a blue armour Rider. That person is running toward her. They should have crashed. But the woman just passed though her. It's like she is a ghost. After coming near the gold Rider, the blue Rider pointed a gun at his head. They stared at each other for several minutes. Then...

BANG

A gunshot was heard.

* * *

"Haruhi, wake up. We're here."

A person is waking her up. It's a man. He has an average appearance. There is nothing special about him. His name's unknown. Other people call him "Kyon". It's a nickname his aunt thought of. He doesn't like it. Not one bits. To him, it's like a virus. Infecting everyone around him with no hope of a cure. Making his life more miserable. Right now, they are in a bus. It's taking them to a forest.

"Huh?... Oh, I see."

"Weren't you the most enthusiastic for this?"

"Shut up!"

The reason they come here is simple. Club activity. She is the president a the club. It's name is SOS brigade. It's mission is to find and befriend Aliens, Espers and Time Travellers. Of course, they haven't found anything yet. But that's not important. There are five members in the brigade right now:

Herself. Haruhi Suzumiya. Second year. The chief. A very energetic and hyper person. She wants to find supernatural things so her life won't be boring anymore. She is also very forceful. She's God.

The vice-president, Istuki Koizumi. He is a mysterious transfer student. He's a mysterious person. He always has that fake smile on him and never once argue against her orders. He's an esper.

The mascot, Mikuru Asahina. Third year. A very beautiful girl. She is constantly harassed by Haruhi who forced her to wear all kind of weird outfits like a maid's clothes. She is also a Time Traveller.

The quiet one, Yuki Nagato. She doesn't talk much. If she does, it always in a monotone voice. She's very easily mistaken as a furniture in the room. True to be told, she's actually a member of the literature club. But since Haruhi stole that club's room, she became part of the SOS brigade. She's an Alien.

Finally the snarking one, Kyon. He is more like slave. Always have to do the hard works. He also never come in time so his penalty record is not good. He also doesn't like Haruhi. He's human.

As you can see, beside Kyon. All of the club members aren't human. The non-human members joined the club to observe Haruhi and prevent her from destroying the universe. Kyon is forced to tag along because he's the only Haruhi listen to. The reason for this's unknown, even to Kyon himself. Due to Haruhi's power, the club have to dealt with a lot of trouble. Like a certain blue hair alien who try to kill Kyon. Haruh's constant boredom and crazy ideas. And most recently was the anti-SOS brigade. A group planning to have Kyon transfer Haruhi's power to Sasaki, his middle school friend. They were defeated. How? Let leave that for other times.

Right now, Haruhi and Kyon is standing in front of a abandoned lab. The other members can't join them due to being busy. They are here because the lab appear out of nowhere yet other people believe it has always been there. Only the SOS brigade know otherwise. So they are here, investigating it.

"All right, let's go in! We are going to leave no dust left uncheck."

"Why do I have to be here?"

Kyon said in a bored voice. He doesn't want to be here. He has promised his sister he was going to watch that Ultraman show with her. If he break it,... well, let just say something bad will happen.

"I can smell something mysterious already. This place is hiding something and we are going to find out what."

Haruhi said excitedly. She and Kyon spilted up and searched the place. Kyon decided to check the nearest room. It's full of rubbles and scattered pieces of paper. The only thing interesting Kyon can find is a box. It's black, there are some gold lines on it here and there. It was on the ground for awhile so there are a lot of dust.

"Dec..ade?"

That's the word written on it. Decade. He doesn't understand what it mean. In the box, there are three objects. First is a black circular object with a purple crystal in the middle and nine symbols he doesn't know about around it. Second is a gold touchscreen cellphone with the same symbols on the screen. Finally at the bottom is a black book-like object. In it are several data cards. Each depicting a different armour warrior. He saw that they all have something in common. Kamen Rider. They are all Kamen Riders.

"What is this? Was the guy who make this an otaku?"

Laughing, he closed the box and took it with him. He believed it to be something childish but Haruhi will give him a penalty if he doesn't find anything interesting. Walking out of the room, he fail to realize there is something behind him. On the wall, there is a symbol. It's an eagle. A golden eagle with two words on it: DS.

Entering another room, he found several broken test tubes. All of them are empty beside one. In it is a spider like creature. It look like a human but it head is that of a spider. It's body has black color but it's right arm and leg are green. The right arm also has very long nail. It also has a very weird belt.

"What... are you?"

Kyon was stunned. He has never saw such a creature before. He found some documents near it. Written on it, are the scientist's notes. They are about the creature. About how the scientists find it during an experiment. About how they tried to research it but failed due to it tough skin. They seem to have given up after countless failure. There are only two things they can say about it. First, it's immortal. No matter what they did, it won't die. Second, it's DNA is the exact same as a spider. They believe it to be an evolved form of a spider. What's most disturbing to Kyon however, is that they were consider using it as a weapon.

"Yare yare, I just got myself into something troublesome again."

Looking back at the monster, he can see it's... moving. He didn't believe his eyes. He tried to look closer. At that moment,...

ROAR

The monster awoke. It broke out of the tubes. Knocking him away in the process. It turned left and right, uncertain where it is. It then turned attention toward Kyon. Roaring again, it shoot it's web. Trapping Kyon.

"What the!?"

He can feel it. He is being weakened. The web is sucking his life energy. If he doesn't get away, he will turn into a corpse. But he can't, the web are too strong. He's now feeling the oldest emotion of human. Fear. And in it most basic form as well. Fear of dying. He hasn't felt like this for a while. Not since last christmas. As he was about to die however...

**"Self protection system activated!"**

The circular object appeared. It attached itself into him. Turning into a buckle as black belt strap came out of it. Then the book-like object turned into a sword and cut off the web binding him.

**"Kamen Rider: Decade!"**

The buckle said as the book came into Kyon's hand. Ten images of different Kamen Riders appeared then crashed into him. Creating an armour with golden X across the chest. It only has silver and black colors. Nine golden plates emerged from the buckle and went into his head. Making all the black parts, except the chest, turned into gold. Finally, his blue eyes flashed, completing the transformation. Kyon's now Kamen Rider Decade.

He was supposed to be surprised about this. However, the buckle or more correctly, the Driver gave him information. Information about the armour, what it can do and how to use it. He also realized what the monster in front of him is. Undead. It is the Spider Undead. Also known as the Category Ace of Clubs Undead. A participant of the battle royale that decided which race will rule the Earth.

"Kamen... Rider."

It recognized what he is. After all, it was defeated by a Kamen Rider before. Realizing that it's prey has became a threat, it attacked more ferociously. Kyon managed to defend himself but he is a inexperienced warrior. His moves are full of holes. Holes that the monster exploited. He was being cornered by it. The armour may protect him from slashing attack, but blunt force can still break his bones. He needs to be careful. He needs to think of something, fast.

"Damn it, what do I have to do now?... Wait, the cards!"

Remembering about the cards, he took out one of them. It has the picture of Decade shooting. He then pushed the handle of the Driver. It turned a quarter-clockwise, revealing a slot. Placing the card into the slot, Kyon pushed the handle again.

**"Attack Rider: Blast."**

"Take this!"

He changed the book into gun form and shot at the Undead. The Undead was driven back with each bullets but it wasn't enough so he switched card.

**"Attack Rider: Slash."**

He turned the book back into sword form. Now, when he slashed at the monster there are several after images of the attack, increasing the damage.

"ARRGH"

The monster cried out in pain, unable to take the attack anymore. Still the monster is immortal so Kyon needed to find a way to get rid of it. Fortunately, there is a card for that.

**"Final Attack Rider: De-De-Decade!"**

Nine golden cards appeared in front of Kyon with another card appeared behind the monster, preventing it from escaping. Placing the book into the left side of the belt, he jumped up. The card followed him, creating a straight path to the monster. He then made a powerful kick toward the monster. Each cards he passed though increased the power of the attack. Finally, it landed on the monster.

EXPLOSION

The monster exploded from impact. The moved Kyon just used was Dimension Kick. A powerful finishing move which can break the law of the world. Thus, even an immortal can be killed by it. Unfortuantely, he can only use it when the monster is weakened.

With the monster's death, Kyon decided to find Haruhi and get out of this place as soon as possible. However, before he can do it...

CLAP CLAP CLAP

There is sound of clapping behind him. Turning back, he can see a man coming out of a silver veil. He is wearing a black outfits that look like something only a noble would wear with a red cloth hanging on his left shoulder. There is one word that can describe him. Arrogance. His face, voice and actions is full of arrogance. He looked at Kyon like how a human look at a strange animal.

"Well done, Decade."

"Who are you?"

"I am the King, the ruler of the Fangire race. I'm also Kamen Rider Dark Kiva!"

Fangire. A race of vampire-like monsters. They are stained glass-based creatures who feed off of the **Life Energy. ** Each Fangire belongs to a specific class based on the animal form it takes, and each Fangire has a true name. They have four leaders with names based on chess: Rook, Bishop, Queen and finally... King.

"What do you want!?"

"Don't raise your voice when talking to me, you low-life!"

Kyon felt afraid. King's presence is too much for him. Kyon felt like he's being eaten up by a monster. Though, that isn't too far from the truth.

"Oh, sorry about that. The reason I talk to you is I want to see the man chosen as Decade" The man then looked up and down, checking all he can see of Kyon." Hmm, I'm disappointed. There is nothing special about you. Just a normal human."

Kyon wanted to complain but his body won't allow him. It is shaking in fear.

"But they say appearance is deceiving so I will test you."

With a flick of finger, many monsters appeared from the veil. Kyon knew what they are. Worm. A race of alien that try to take over the Earth. The enemy of Kamen Rider Kabuto. Before Kyon can do anything, the Worms disappeared. No, they didn't disappear. It just that they were too fast that normal human's eyes can't catch up. This is one of their abilities. Clock Up. It allow them to gain near- light speed. The reason why they are so dangerous. Right now they are using it to overwhelm Kyon. Kyon tried to defend but it's useless because of their speed.

"Is that it?" King said disappointed as he saw Kyon being pushed back by what he consider to be weak monsters not even worth his time.

"Argh! What do I do now?"

Kyon soon realized it. If there were a Kamen Rider fighting against them that mean they have someway to counter Clock Up. Kyon took out a card. It's different from previous ones. This time depicting a Kamen Rider.

"Let see what this can do."

**"Kamen Rider: Caucasus!"**

Gold hexagons covered his body, turning the Decade armour into a gold beetle based armour. It has three horns on it's face, two on the right and left sides, one on the forehead. It also has blue eyes and two horns on it's right shoulder. This is armour of Kamen Rider Caucasus. The only thing didn't change was the belt

"Now let use this." Kyon said as he took out another card. The picture in it is Caucasus with several after images beside him.

**"Attack Ride: Clock Up!"**

The world slowed down around Kyon. He can now see the Worms. With his sword in hand, he ran up and attacked them. Each slashes he did made the Worms went up in green flame. Soon, all of them died.

"Nice job, but how will you deal with them?" King pointed his finger at the veil. Behind it is a wasteland with gray monster in it. They are Orphnochs. Orphnochs are supposed to be the next stage in human evolution. They are the enemies of Kamen Rider Faiz.

"What make you think I will?"

King just laughed at Kyon's question making him confused. His answer arrived soon after in the form of a scream.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing!?"

"Haruhi!?"

The scream came from Haruhi. She is being surrounded by the Orphnochs.

"I didn't order them to attack her but they are, you know, monster. They won't listen to me." King shrugged his shoulder.

Not hearing what King said, Kyon rushed in to attack them. He pushed them away and came near Haruhi.

"Kyon, what the hell are these thing?" Haruhi shouted at Kyon.

"I will explain later. Now stay behind me."

Haruhi was confused but she soon did what Kyon asked.

"Orphnoch huh? Let use this then."

**"Kamen Rider: Psyga!"**

This time, blue lines appeared on his body. Changing the armour into a white one with a purple crystal in the chest. The armour of Kamen Rider Psyga. However this was not enough so Kyon took out another card.

**"Attack Rider: Flying Attacker!"**

A high-tech backpack appeared behind his back. He grabbed the handle and pushed it up, revealing two guns underneath. He used them to attack the monsters. The moment each bullets hit, the monsters went up in blue flame with the Psyga symbol appearing.

"Okay, that's it." Kyon said, finally relaxed.

CLAP CLAP CLAP

But his rest have to stopped because in front of him is King.

"Impressive. Decade is more powerful than I imagine."

"I get rid of those monster. Now tell me what you want?" It's very hard to get Kyon angry but King managed to do just that.

"Simple. I want you to join me."

"What!?" Both Kyon and Haruhi shouted.

"You see. I'm the leader of a very special group consisting of Dark Riders. Seeing that you're Dark Rider as well, it's only natural that you have to work for me."

It didn't took a singe second for Kyon to answer...

"Of course no..."

"Of course not! Kyon is a member of my brigade. He won't join you weird people."

But he was interrupted. Although he hated how Haruhi interrupted him, he had to agree that she was right. He won't join that guy even if his life depend on it. That will be too stupid.

"We will see." King didn't look pleased but he soon regained composure and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Kyon asked him.

"My destination is not something you need to know." King then walked into a veil and disappear with it.

"Great, now how do we get back?" Kyon asked himself as he canceled the transformation, uncertain what to do next.

"I will answer that."

"!"

Both Kyon and Haruhi looked at the direction where the voice came from. There is a man there. He is wearing white clothes with a matching scarf. Seeing him, Haruhi shouted.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"My name's Kurenai Wataru. Also known as Kamen Rider Kiva. I'm the man who can get you out of here."

* * *

"Kurenai Wataru? You're a Kamen Rider as well?"

"Yes. I'm the same as you, Kyon-kun. In fact, I'm your senior."

"Okay then, Mister Senior. Tell us how to get out of here." Haruhi said. She doesn't like the man. Not one bit.

"Haruhi, I don't think that's how you talk to a guy that can get us out of here." Kyon doesn't want Haruhi to screwed up a potential ticket home for them. He also doesn't want to fight right now. He is too tired for that.

"That's fine. You must be suspicious because of what happened earlier."

"Wait, you called yourself Kiva. Do you have any connection to that guy?" Kyon asked, noticing the connection between the two Kamen Riders.

Wataru turned his face away. Thinking about that man only make him angry. King has taken away an important person in his life and made his along with several people's life miserable. He will never forgive him.

"He's an enemy of mine. You only need to know that."

"Okay then. Now how about you tell us how to get out of here?"

"Yeah! And tell us what the hell was all that?"

Haruhi said with a irritating voice. This day has gotten worse and worse with every minutes. So she doesn't have any reasons to be a polite person.

"Of course. To make it short, you're friend has been chosen as Decade."

"You mean this thing?" Kyon showed him his buckle.

"Yes. Don't lose it okay. That's the only you can defend yourself."

"And what about that crazy guy?"

"He is the leader of something we Kamen Rider are fighting against. He, along with other Dark Riders has been attacking other worlds with the intention of conquering them all."

"I see. Now about how we can get back?"

"You will need to save several worlds first."

"Wait what?" Disbelief is on their faces. For Kyon, it was because he doesn't want to get invovle in this Kamen Rider's business. For Haruhi, it's something else.

"The Dark Riders's actions has caused severe instability between worlds. This will soon destroy everything. But with Decade's power, you can prevent it by travelling to the nine Rider's worlds and solved their problem. If you do that, you will be able to go home."

"So we are going to save the world? Now that is AWESOME! When can we start?"

"Haruhi..."

"Right now, you're first world is waiting." Wataru pointed at the veil behind them.

"So we just need to go there and solve whatever is it that they are having trouble against." Kyon confirmed with Wataru.

"Yes" The man then looked behind him "Hmm, it seem we need to end our talk here. I must return to my comrades. See you later, Kyon-kun, Haruhi-chan."

"Wait!" Kyon tried to stop him but he has already disappeared.

"Don't stand there, Kyon. We got a world to save!" Haruhi said. She has been looking forward to something like this. Now, she is going to enjoy it fully.

Seeing Haruhi went into the veil excitedly, Kyon can only think one thing,

Yare yare.

* * *

_In another world,_

Several police are surrounding a monster. They fired their gun at it but the bullets bounced off when they touched the monster's skin. The monster, unconcern of the police, went back to the warehouse it just came out of. In it, is a corpse of a woman. She has been torn apart.

"This is bad." A man said. He is a muscular, yet somewhat chubby elderly man with short, grey hair and green eyes. He wore a cream-colored suit and a black collared-shirt with a red tie and suspenders. In his mouth is a cigarette.

"Please don't act so calm, Oishi-san." Another man said. He is a tall, muscular young man with black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a blue suit over a white collared-shirt and a green tie.

"But we can't do anything anyway, Akasaka-kun. Beside, I can see that he has come."

They both looked behind them. A boy is running toward them. He is a slender boy with brown hair and violet eyes. He wears a white collared-shirt over a red t-shirt, black pants, a belt and black shoes. He looked about 16. As he was running, he placed his hands in front of his waist. A belt appeared around it. It has white color and a black crystal in the middle.

"Henshin!"

The boy cried out while placing his hands on the belt's left pad. The belt's crystal then turned to red. The boy changed into a red bettle based warrior. A Kamen Rider. He then went to confont the monster.

"Kuuga."

The monster said as it turned it's attention toward the Kamen Rider. Normally, this sight will caused disbelief in the people witnessing it. But to the police in this place, this a normal occurence. Yes, it is just another day for them. For the village they are in is strange like that.

You want to know it's name? It is "Hinamizawa".


	2. Hinamizawa part 1

The monster, also known as "Unidentified Life Form #29", the rabbit Grongi and Kuuga who was in Mighty form, his most balance form began to fight. Each of them dishing out various moves at the other. Kuuga was winning until the monster lands a punch on him, knocking him near the corpse.

"Another victim again. Damn it, I was too late!"

He knew about these monsters. Grongi. That what they call themselves. But the police called them "Unidentified Life Forms". Despite how they look, the Grongi aren't mindless beasts. All of their killing have a pattern. A rule they force on themselves. They will never break that rule. No matter the reason. To them, killing is like a game. They compete against each other to find out who can kill the most, the most creative kill. And the one who win get to become stronger. This particular one's game is to kill as many adult woman as he can.

"Killing somebody like that... unforgivable!"

Right now, Kuuga is in rage. He can never understand why these monster like killing so much. And even if he does, he won't care. They have caused countless deaths. Death is a light judgement for them.

"Chou henshin!"

The boy placed his hands on the pad again. This time, the crystal turned blue. His armour changed into a blue color one. It has now lost both of it's shoulder guards. This is Kuuga Dragon form. It is a azure form form that allows Kuuga to be more agile and quicker, although his physical strength is lower than Mighty Form, Kuuga's first form. It also give Kuuga less protection. This form is more suited to for quick movements and more jump power. In other word, to catch enemy off guard and chase them with great speed. Kuuga then picked up a metal pipe near him. The moment he brought it up, the metal pipe transmorgified into a staff. It is the **Dragon Rod.** Kuuga's main weapon in this form.

"Take this!"

Kuuga rushed in. Using his speed, he attacked the monster. Pushing it back. The monster howled in pain and tried to attack Kuuga once more but Kuuga just dodged it. Seeing that it's weaken, Kuuga prepared his final attack.

"Let finish this!"

Kuuga did an aerial thrust attack to the monster's torso. The symbol of Kuuga appeared on it with a golden line connecting to it's belt, spilting it. Kuuga then pushed the monster away. Crashing into the ground, it exploded.

"All right!"

Turning back to the exit, he went out and greeted the two detectives.

"Good job as always, Keiichi-kun."

The elderly man said to him.

"Ah thank you, Oishi-san. By the way, Akasaka-san, how is your..."

"Watch out!"

The younger detective shouted as he pulled out his gun. Behind the boy was another Grongi. The fly Grongi,"Unidentified Life Form #17" to be more precise. It's charging toward them. The two detectives fired their gun but it's useless. Before it can reach them, however...

**"Attack Rider: Slash!"**

A gold rider appear and slashed at it. Pushing it back. He has a X across his chest. His name is Decade. The world travelling Rider.

"Another Unidentified Life Forms?" The older man asked, confused by the newcomer.

"Who are you?" Kuuga asked Decade.

"I will answer that later. We need to get rid of this guy first." The Rider told them.

"Of course." Kuuga then turned to look at the younger detective "Akasaka-san, let me borrow your gun."

"Here." The younger detective gave his gun to Kuuga.

The boy took the gun and ran to the monster.

"Chou henshin!"

He changed form again. This time into a green one. It only has one pointy shoulder guard on the right side. It's the Pegasus form. In this form, Kuuga's senses are heightened to extreme, superhuman levels, enabling him to see, hit and hear his opponents with deadly precision. It also allows Kuuga to detect the enemy's position, despite whatever ability they may have to avoid detection. The downside to this is that it can not be sustained for too long because of the enormous strain placed on the nervous system from over stimulation (only 50 seconds), and if Kuuga exceeds this limit, he shall be knocked back into Growing Form, his weakest form and become unable to transform for two hours. The gun he has in his hand changed into a crossbow. It is Pegasus Bowgun. Seeing this, the monster tried to fly away. However, both Rider pointed their weapons at it.

"Let me help as well."

"Uh... Thanks."

Kuuga pulled the hammer back to the fullest length while Decade placed in a card.

**"Final Attack Rider: De-De-Decade!" **

Ten cards appeared in front of Decade with one sealing the monster's movements.

"Take this!" Both of them shouted then fired. Killing the Grongi instantly.

"Now then." Decade then walked away.

"Hey, wait! You said you would answer our questions."

"I didn't say now, did I?" The police tried to stop him but Decade just got on his bike and rode away.

"Wait!"

Kuuga got on his bike, **BeatChaser 2000** and chased after Decade.

"What the hell just happen" That was the question all of the people present asked themselves.

To understand, we will have to go back a few hours.

* * *

_Few hours ago,_

"Why is this thing not working?"

Kyon is currently checking the touchscreen cellphone he found along with the Decadriver. He know it can make Decade stronger or grant him new abilities but it didn't respond to anything. It must have been broken. Giving up, he placed the phone back to his pocket and catched up to Haruhi. It has been a few minutes since they entered this world. They found out three things:

One, they are in Hinamizawa. A remote village famous for the upcoming **The Watanagashi Festival **and** Unidentified Life Forms **Which people believe to be the caused of mysterious disappearances and murders that has been happening lately. The only one who can fight against the them is Kuuga, Unidentified Life Form#4. Kuuga is a mysterious being. He is believed to be the same as the other Unidentified Life Forms but on the side of human.

Two, Kurenai Wataru left Kyon a gift. The moment Kyon and Haruhi stepped foot in this world. There was a bike in front of them. It's a Honda DN-01 motorcycle with Decade's color scheme. There was note on it. Telling Kyon how to use it and to consider it as an apologize gift for getting him and Haruhi in this mess. Of course, Kyon didn't want to use it since he is underage but Haruhi won't allow that. Her reason is...

"What kind of Rider doesn't have a bike? Beside, it's FREE!"

Third, they found out a new feature of worlds travelling. Everytimes they go into a new world they will receive a different role to help them in their quest. In this one, they are the new transfer students of a school in Hinamizawa. The only school in fact. They are in front of the school's door

"Okay! Let's go in!"

_This girl has too much energy_. That was what Kyon thought. They both went in. On the hallway, they spotted someone. A boy.

"Greeting!"

The boy turned back when he heard Haruhi's voice.

"Huh?... Oh, hello. I haven't met you before. Are you one of those new transfer students?"

"Yes, we are." Kyon answered him.

"I see. Nice to meet you. My name is Maebara Keiichi." The boy brought his thumb up

"My name is..."

"Everyone called him Kyon so you don't need to know. Also, I'm Haruhi Suzumiya."

_Nice job Haruhi, you make my life so much better_.

"Keiichi! You are late!"

A cheerful girl said while tackling Keiichi. She has long, pale green hair and teal eyes. Her bangs part in the middle and she ties her hair into a ponytail. She also has a trim figure and a large bust. She wore a white short-sleeved shirt with a green tie and wore a yellow, unbuttoned vest. She also wore a long reddish-pink skirt, black socks, and brown shoes. Her action didn't please Keiichi.

"Mion..." He said in annoyed by her action.

"Keiichi! Wait up!"

Two girls then appeared. The first one look exactly like Mion but leaves her hair down and has a yellow ribbon tied on the back of her head. She wore a short sleeve buttoned white shirt with a blue-striped ribbon tied around the collar, and a blue mini-skirt. The second one has short orange hair in an angled cut with long sides, and her bangs part on the left of her forehead. Her eyes are blue and droop at the ends. She wore a fairly typical sailor fuku, complete with a yellow ribbon, and white socks with dark brown shoes.

"Shion, Rena stop her please." Keiichi called out to her.

"Isn't it better to let her have her fun?" Shion said in a dignified voice.

"No, it's not."

"Oh! I see a new face! Who are you guy?" Mion said after realizing Kyon and Haruhi. It was another chance for Kyon to say his real name so he was very happy.

"They are Kyon and Haruhi Suzumiya, new transfer students."

But Keiichi ruined it. Kyon is now really wonder if the gods don't like his real name or something.

"I see. The name is Mion Sonozaki, I'm the class president."

A class president only brought up Kyon's bad memories. Mion is more of a tomboy than the other one though.

"My name is Shion Sonozaki, Mion's twin sister. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Rena Ryugyu. Nice to meet you."

They spent the time walking to the classroom talking. Kyon and Haruhi became fast friend with them. Finally, they reached the door. Haruhi tried to open the door but...

"Ah, let Keiichi do it." Mion stopped her.

"Why?" Haruhi asked.

"It's his job."

"I don't remember that." Keiichi was confused.

"Just do it!"

"Fine fine... Wait, why are you two making weird faces?"

Right now, Mion and Shion is making what can be described as "This is going to be fun" faces. Seeing it, Keiichi really doesn't want to open the door but refusing Mion will only cause bad things to happen so he took a deep breath and placed his hand on the door.

"All right. Let's do this!"

"Hey, Keiichi wait. There is something on th..."

CRASH!

BAM!

BOOM!

SPLASH!

Kyon's warning came too late. At the end of it, Keiichi was covered in flour, had water poured over him that made the flour wet, and covered in feathers. "Sa…To…Ko!" Keiichi seethed.

"Haha!" the blonde prankster laughed. "Once again, Keiichi-san got caught in one of my traps!"

"I will get you for this, Satoko!" Keiichi screamed at a young girl. The girl has blonde hair and either purple eyes. She wore a green dress with a yellow tie, a white sailor collar and black tights with brown shoes.

"Keiichi, I think you may want to get out of there." Haruhi said while laughing, pointing behind Keiichi.

"Huh?" Keiichi looked back and saw a toy arrow coming at his...

"What the!?"

... butt.

"ARRRRRRRGH!"

A scream was then heard throughout the entire village.

* * *

_At the police station,_

A young detective is looking at his new gun. It's a new model that can fire special bullets. Bullets that can bypass Grongi's tough body. In other, it's an anti-Grongi weapon. This will be the police's weapon against them. Unfortunately, the bullets hasn't arrived yet.

"Mamoru-kun, staring at it won't make the bullets come sooner."

An older man came to him.

"I know, but.."

"I know how you feel. I want to it to come soon too. That way, we can help him."

"Yes. With this, he can finally go back to his normal life, Oishi-san."

Mamoru hates it. He hates the fact that the police can't do anything against the Grongi. He hates that they have to make a boy fighting against those monsters. But with this gun, they can finally do the right thing. They can finally give the boy his life back.

"Mamoru-kun, you need to rest, go visit your wife, she will be happy to see you." Oishi said, noticing how tired Mamoru looked. Mamoru's wife, Akasaka Yukie is in the hospital due to being pregnant. She is stable for now but the doctors said they are having trouble treating her.

"Thank you, Oishi-san but I'm fine."

Oishi shrugged his shoulder. He knew that Mamoru can be very stubborn so he gave up.

"Well, let just hope this will be over soon. I really need to play some Mahjong."

"You still owe me money, Oishi-san."

"Then I will pay back after some matches."

"Oishi-san..."

They both laughed.

"Oishi-san! Mamoru-san!"

A young officer ran up to them.

"What is it?"

"You two need to see this!"

* * *

"What... is this?"

Mamoru asked, he can't believe what he's seeing. Right now, he and Oishi is at the forest near the village. They are witnessing the most shocking scene in their life. Grongi. Hundred of them laid there on the ground. Dead. Not a singe of them is moving.

"Do you think Keiichi-kun did this?"

"I don't think so, Oishi-san. He would have told us if he did."

There is no way Keiichi can do this, that's what Mamoru believed. Even if Keiichi's Kuuga, he isn't that strong to kill hundreds of them. Also everytime he killed a Grongi they always exploded. There's no way bodies will remain. This look like a warning. Warning them that a terrifying enemy is coming and they have no chance of defeating it.

"A villager was the one who found this. He was taking a stroll when he saw some weird light at the distance. Investigating it, he saw a Grongi so he ran away and called us."

An officer explained to them.

"Thank you. Is there anything else?" Oiishi-san asked him.

"Yes, the Grongi the villager saw, it was alive."

"Can he tell us anything about it?" Mamoru asked. They need more information, that was what Mamoru thought.

"Yes, he described it to be very similar to "Unidentified Life Form #0"."

Mamoru and Oishi is stunned. "Unidentified Life Form #0" was the first Grongi the police saw. It appeared in an ancient ruin which is also where the other Grongi came from. But it hasn't appeared anymore after that. Now it has returned. And by watching this scene, it's extremely powerful. This can only mean bad new for them.

"Good grief. What could this mean?"

"I don't know, Oishi-san. But I can tell you one thing, this is an omen. A prelude of things to come."

They both stared at the scene, uncertain of what to do. Then a sound coming from their car broke the silence.

_"To all police officer, "Unidentified Life Form #29" has been spotted. I repeat, "Unidentified Life Form #29" has been spotted. Arrive to scene immediately!"_

"Mamoru-kun, sound like we got a job to do. We can worry about this later."

"Yes, Oishi-san. Let's go!"

They both entered their car.

* * *

_Back to the school,_

Classes was over. Right now, Kyon and Haruhi is talking to Mion and her friends. Keiichi and Satoko is currently fighting against each other because what happen earlier.

"So you guy are the Gaming Club." Kyon asked Mion.

"Yes. Me, Shion, Keiichi, Rena, Satoko-chan and Rika-chan over there are the members" Mion pointed to a girl beside her. She has long purple/blue hair in a hime cut. Her eyes are fairly droopy and purple. She is the shortest one of all the people here.

"My name is Furude Rika. Nice to meet you, Kyon-san, Haruhi-san." She greeted them. Kyon can feel that she's hiding something and there's something in her speech that give the feeling of an old people than young. But he ignored them, he believed them to be his paranoid.

"Nice to meet you."

"Me too."

Both Kyon and Haruhi greeted her back. Then Satoko came near Rika.

"Rika, Keiichi-san is bullying me."

"Who is bullying who here? You brat!"

"Now now, Keiichi-san. Satoko just wanted to have some fun, that's all."

"Her fun is making my butt hurt all over!"

Rika suddenly put her hand on Keiichi's head.

"Pain pain, fly away."

"But my butt is the one that hurt."

_Funny, for some reason I think she's mocking him than comforting him_. Kyon thought while witnessing the scene.

"So you guy are a club huh? Me and Kyon are in a club as well."

"Oh is that so, Haruhi? What is your club's name?"

"The SOS brigade!"

Kyon facepalmed. He doesn't want to remember that stupid name.

"That's a strange name." Shion said.

"It's a good name. Our club is the best after all!" Haruhi said excitedly.

"Oh! Is that so? Can you prove it?" Mion has found a new challenge.

"Of course!"

There is now spark between Haruhi and Mion. Kyon felt scared looking at it. He can see that Mion's very similar to Haruhi. That terrified him. Two Haruhis can only mean one thing for him. More pains.

"Ha... ha... ha... so cute."

The staring match between Haruhi and Mion stopped as they heard Rena's voice. Rena's bang is covering her eyes. Her face is red. She is breathing heavily. Both Rika and Satoko saw it and stepped back. They looked scared. Suddenly,...

"I want to take them home!"

Rena charged and picked them up. She is running toward the exit like a mad beast.

"Rena! Don't go kidnapping children!" Mion stopped her. She had a very hard time doing so.

"Keiichi..." Kyon called out.

"Yes?"

"Does she always do that?"

"Well, that is Rena's "cute mode", everytimes she sees something cute she will forcefully take them home, uncaring of everything else."

"You know what, you're friends are weird."

"You're friend isn't much different."

"True."

They both sighed.

"Since you guys are here, want to have a match?" Mion suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"This is our club activity. Playing games. Want to join us, Haruhi? Or are you afraid?"

"Of course not. Bring it on!"

Then Mion set up a table and took out a bunch of cards. The game they played was Old Maid. The rule is that the one who lose will be forced to do whatever the winner asked. Kyon was the first one to lose. Keiichi was next. Soon, the only ones left were Haruhi and Mion. They are staring at the other's cards.

"Now, Haruhi. Which one is it?" Mion said, taunting Haruhi.

"Umm... This one!" Haruhi took out the card without hesitation.

"How!?" Mion was shocked. Haruhi managed to find out the right card.

"I realized something about your cards. They all have marks on them. You guy were cheating."

"What!?" Both Kyon and Keiichi shouted.

"Well done, Haruhi. To be able to realize that. You surely are a worthy opponent."

"You as well. Now, it's punishment time."

"C-Can... uh... we talk about this?" Mion looked afraid. Not just her, everyone's as well. Who know what Haruhi will force them to do?

"No can do."

Before the punishment can start however, they heard a police car coming.

_"To all police officer, "Unidentified Life Form #29" has been spotted. I repeat, "Unidentified Life Form #29" has been spotted. Arrive to scene immediately!" _

"Mion, I'm sorry but I got to go." Keiichi ran to the exit after hearing that.

"Me too!" Kyon followed him.

"Hey, wait!" Both Haruhi and Mion shouted.

* * *

_Few minutes after the warehouse fight,_

Keiichi, after chasing Decade for few minutes, gave up and stopped at a clinic. He then entered, unaware that Kyon is behind him.

"What's he doing here?"

Kyon wondered. He then followed Keiichi. Soon, he passed though a door then went down a staircase. In the new room he just entered, he was stunned. There is hundred of people here. They are all asleep on beds, hooked up to machines that monitored brain and heart activity. They were also heavily sedated.

"Irie-san, has there been any change?"

Keiichi asked a doctor who is standing near one of the patients. He is a tall and a bit muscular young man. He has long light brown hair parted in the middle and green eyes with circle shaped glasses on it. Hearing Keiichi's voice, he turned back and greeted him then said.

"Nothing, unfortunately. How is Shion-chan lately?"

"She's fine but if this keep up, she won't be able to stay like that for long."

"I see. We need to find a cure soon."

"I agree."

They both looked at the boy on the bed. He has has blond hair and and red-violet eyes. He looked quite similar to Satoko. There is no sign of him waking up soon.

_Time to get out of here._

Kyon thought as he turned back and walked away. Exiting the clinic, he began to think. He knows that he has to do something here, he knows whatever it is, it has something to do with Kuuga, the Rider of this world and Keiichi's alter ego. But he doesn't know what and he doesn't know how he's going to do it. He needs more information about this world, the Grongi and Kuuga.

_"I'm sorry"_

A voice snapped him of his thought. Turning back, he can see Rika but she was not alone. There is another girl beside her. She is a young girl with purple hair, violet eyes, and a pair of dark upside-down purple horns on her head (the left one is chipped slightly). She wore an outfit reminiscent of one worn by a Shinto shrine maiden, with red hakama (long, split trousers), a white haori (kimono jacket), and a pair of long, pink furisode-like sleeves. The most noticeable thing about her, however, is that she's transparent. She floating beside Rika like a ghost.

"You have just seen some thing you were not supposed to, Decade-san."

Rika spoke while looking seriously at Kyon. Her voice is different this time. There is no traces of her former cute voice anymore, it now sound like that of an old woman. There is only thing Kyon can think in this situation.

_Yare yare._

* * *

_Deep in a cave,_

A bat monster is staring at a corpse. It is the "Unidentified Life Form #3", the bat Grongi. Surrounding it are a bunch of corpses. All of them don't have any damage visible on their body beside two holes on their neck. The monster stopped looking at the corpse and took out something. They were stone pieces. It made some strange sound then...

"ARRRRRRRRGH"

It pushed the pieces into it's body, screaming in pain.


End file.
